Game Over
by x-LittleMissAlice-x
Summary: What really happens when you defeat the Elite Four and Champion… Game version. Pokemon Fire Red/Leaf Green. Red x Blue.
1. The Real Reason Behind The Journey

**Summary: **What really happens when you defeat the Elite Four and Champion… Game version. Pokemon Fire Red/Leaf Green.

**Story Content: **Why does Missingno exist? Why is Red in Pokemon Soul Silver and Heart of Gold? Why is Red unable to speak? Why does Pokerus exist? And lastly, what really happens when you beat the Champion and the lights dim? All these questions and more will be answered in this story.

**Author's Note: **The style to this is considerably different from what I usually write. Considering it is a kid's game I wrote it a little less... mature perhaps than what I am used to, and far more fast paced. Nevertheless, I think it embodies how I felt playing Pokémon Fire Red/Leaf Green as a child and I do like the underlying idea or plot this story has to offer. I sincerely hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed coming up with it.

**Warning: **This is a slightly darker and more mature aspect to the games. The ending of this chapter will have a twist, as will the end of this entire story. You may never see the Pokemon games the same after reading this. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Pokémon anime series or the games.

* * *

_**Game Over**_

**Chapter 1 – The Real Reason Behind The Journey**

**Created By: x-LittleMissAlice-x**

**xXx**

"_I want to be the very best, like no one ever was."_

**xXx**

His journey was coming to an end.

Challenge after challenge he had faced, trial after trial with his beloved pokemon by his side. He had beaten every trainer he locked eyes with, caught every pokemon registered in the Pokedex, traveled to every island in the region all to fulfill his dream: To be the very best, like no one ever was. There was only one more obstacle to achieve his dream, and he was standing right in front of it.

_The Pokemon League._

The ice type, Lorelei, was the first to fall. Then Bruno, the fighting type master. Even the ghost-type Agatha fell to his pokemons power. And lastly, the dragon tamer, Lance. The only person standing in his way was the mysterious champion he had unwittingly encountered several times throughout his journey; the pokemon professor's son, the prodigy of Pallet Town, his childhood friend and his life-long rival…

"Blue…?"

Like a regal emperor on his throne, Blue stared down at him with steady eyes, legs neatly crossed and arms resting on the sides of his seat. His signature smug smirk tugged at his lips, an arrogant chuckle ringing through the air and echoing within the grand hall.

"Nice of you to finally show up, _Red. _Took you long enough to get here. I've already become the champion, a title _you'll _never get."

Red's crimson eyes narrowed in irritation.

What. A. _Douche._

"We will see about that."

"Hm? Confident, are we? Heh, whatever. All the more better when you cry to your mommy back in Pallet and have to start your challenge _all over again_ after you lose to me."

Electricity cackled between them as their eyes locked. Standing, Blue reached for the balls (pokeballs!) under his belt.

"Go for it, Pidgeot!"

"I choose you, Pikachu!"

And so the battle of his life began.

**xXx**

The battle raged on for what felt like hours.

Each pokemon fought until they were on their last legs, exhausted and on the verge of collapse. Only one pokemon on either side remained.

"You've fought pretty well so far, _Red _but your luck ends here. Alakaam, use Future Sight!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

The attack connected and Alakazam recoiled back, crunching his face in pain.

"Psychic!"

Yellow sparks flickered around Alakazam's body. Red smirked at his good luck. _Paralysis. _Blue cursed under his breath.

"We have on turn left until Future Sight hits. Pikachu, use your strongest quick attack and finish him off!"

"Pii!" The small yellow pokemon dashed faster than he had ever seen. In seconds Pikachu impacted, sending Alakazam flying.

_A critical hit._

Blue ran to his pokemon's side, that usually smug face of his replaced with astonishment. "Alakazam! Wake up Alakazam!"

Alakazam groaned, but it was out cold.

With shaky hands Blue reached for its pokeball. "…Return."

The creature disappeared in a red light before Blue slowly rose to his feet.

Red wanted him to say it, _oh _how he was waiting for him to say it; how much better he was than him, how him and his team won fair and square, not a single hyperpotion or revive used the entire challenge. He wished he could brush away that curtain of brown hair to see his defeated expression.

After a few moments of tense silence his rival looked up, but that _irritating _grin was still on his face. _Why?_

"You just got lucky. As if you could have won otherwise. But the rules are the rules. You beat me so you are the new Champion, even though I think you are still a _loser," _he said in that snobbish way of his. Red refrained from rolling his eyes. An ass 'till the end.

_Bam!_

The door to the Champion's room abruptly flew open. Red twirled on the edge of his heel, shoulders tense.

What if it was Team Rocket again (they ruined _everything_)? His pokemon were completely exhausted, and Blue's were down for the count. They would be defenseless without them at full strength

Red sighed in relief when he was met with a familiar face. "Professor Oak? What are you doing here?"

The old man smiled warmly at him. "Congratulations, _Red! _You beat the Elite Four and my grandson. You should feel very accomplished – you and your pokemon."

And Red did feel accomplished – more than accomplished. His dream had finally come true. All that training and hard work finally paid off. This was the happiest moment of his life.

"Thank you, Professor."

Blue coughed rather rudely before speaking. "Yeah, yeah Gramps. Enough with the love fest. I don't need _Red _bawling on the way up to the recording room."

Red shot him a glare. As if he would!

"Follow me," Blue said, motioning him.

With an unheard grumble Red followed after him.

They walked together down a long hallway. It was rather dark, he noticed, illuminated dimly by small lights on the walls. They finally stopped in a room, empty save for a small machine. It looked vaguely similar to the ones at the pokemon center.

"What is that?"

"A recorder," Blue answered, "Proof that you've beaten the Elite Four and become the Champion. Your pokemon will be recorded here into the Hall of Fame."

Blue held his hand out expectantly. Red gazed down at the six little pokeballs cupped in his hands.

This entire journey wouldn't have been possible without his friends. He could remember how excited he was when he caught his first pidget, when his caterpie finally evolved into butterfree after hours of training in the Viridian Forest, when he earned his first gym badge, when—

"Will you just hand them over already? My arm is getting tired," Blue sighed, exasperated.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Red mumbled and carefully rolled the pokeballs into his palm.

Blue turned towards the machine and placed them in the little indentions, one by one. The machine blinked to life, flashing a few times before stopping, making a little _ding _of finality.

Blue turned towards him, a grin on his face as he extended his hand. "It was fun, _Red."_

Hesitantly, Red shook it. "Yeah, it was fun." And it had been fun, the most fun in his entire life.

"I guess now that you are the Champion… it's game over."

"Wha-!"

Everything went pitch black.

With a yank of his hand Red fell forward, before being forcefully shoved. He expected to ram into the nearby wall or hit the floor but neither happened; instead, he felt like he was floating. He could not feel anything beneath his feet, and when he waved his arms there was nothing but frigid empty space. _What was going on?_

A resonating chuckle surrounded him. When Red opened his eyes, he could see Blue again, grinning at him in what appeared to be a thin doorway. Red looked around him. There was nothing; he really was in an empty void.

"What did you do to me, Blue?" Red demanded, thrashing in the air to move towards him, but to no avail; his body continued to levitate in one place.

"Nothing really. I just brought you into a room, a special room all Champions who beat me go into. It's called the 'Mystery Zone' and it's breaking down your data, slowly, then it will eventually recode you into another mindless trainer in this world."

Red could already feel his body deteriorating. His limbs were started to burn hotter than his Charizard's flamethrower, every pixel he was comprised of exploding with searing heat. His legs were already starting to decompose, one pixel at a time.

Blue continued to speak.

"I really must thank you though, for raising such strong pokemon." Almost tauntingly, Blue threw one of Red's pokeballs in the air before catching it. "You thought you were special, didn't you? You do realize that Gramps only assigned you the pokedex so you could find the strongest pokemon, right?"

"That's… That's not true. Professor Oak believed in me and supported me throughout my journey."

"Are you referring to what he was saying earlier in the Champion's room? Ha! How much dumber can you get? He's just an NPC; he was programmed to say that."

"NPC? What's… an NPC?"

Red's eyes were starting to droop. He was tired, so tired… His throat was hoarse, his lower body no longer tingling but completely gone. He could feel himself disappearing faster, two pixels at a time.

"What, you really didn't notice? The trainers just standing around, staring off into space and conveniently waiting for you to walk by? They were programmed to be there, to make you stronger throughout your journey. Team Rocket had the same purpose."

"What is a… Team Rocket?"

His mind felt foggy now. Everything was fading; the reason why he started this journey, the people he met along the way, his friends – his pokemon. His arms were now gone. He could no longer see the grinning boy – who was he and what was his name again? He must have lost his eyes, too.

Although he couldn't see him, he could hear him. A dark, amused chuckle rang in his ears.

"Heh, must be a matter of time now if you've forgotten them already… It's been a long journey – one I will continue to play again and again. But it was fun this time, being able to battle you along the way. Since I like you, maybe I'll make you into a new gym leader or something when I recreate this world. You won't be the same person, of course, and you'll be given weaker pokemon so you can help the next player character grow stronger, but I would have to challenge you again."

Red tried to speak, to ask the familiar sounding voice through his strained vocal cords why it was doing this, what it was talking about, but he was unable. He couldn't. No sound left his open mouth.

"You are almost completely gone now so I guess this is the end. Smell ya later, _Red. _Or should I say Ash? Heh, Ash… I like that. 'Till next we meet."

That was the last thing he remembered before his mind was consumed by darkness.

* * *

_Yes, I cross referenced the anime series and games. I know Red and Ash are completely different people. Nevertheless, I thought that would be an interesting connection._

_Thank you for reading. Please review if you liked this chapter or if you are interested to know what happens next._

_Have a lovely evening._

_xLMAx_


	2. Challenge

**Author's Note: **You did not_ really_ think Red's journey was going to end there, did you? There are still many more questions to the pokemon series unanswered, and many more chapters to come. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

_**Game Over**_

**Chapter 2 - Challenge**

**Created By: x-LittleMissAlice-x**

**xXx**

"_Every challenge along the way, with courage I will face."_

**xXx**

_Where am I?_

The first thing he heard sounded like the crashing of roaring waves. When he opened his eyes he could see an ocean, the blue surface sparkling in the sun's rays. The fresh scent of salt water burned his nostrils. It all felt so _real._

_(Little did he know that for the first time in over a hundred games, he had regained consciousness again.)_

His newly awakened senses noticed something else, a new sound...

It was a voice.

Yes, there was a voice shouting not too far away from him.

"Heh, you're totally weak! Your skills are nothing compared to my new rival. NEXT!"

His feet ached. He ordered them to move but they continued to stand in one place. He willed his eyes to drift to the side, in the direction of the voice to at least see the person who had spoken, but of their own fixated volition they continued to stare straight ahead at the beautiful ocean before him.

A familiar looking boy on a bike cycled in front of him, a cocky smirk on his face. As if instinct, his feet immediately moved quickly towards him until they both stood face-to-face, far too close for comfort. The boy looked at him expectantly, frowning a bit after a few minutes when he said nothing.

"What? Not going to say anything?"

_Silence._

"You're supposed to say, 'My name is Youngster Ash and I'm going to be the very best, like no one ever was!'"

He did not make a sound, not a word, not a whisper; merely continued to stare at the familiar boy's face.

He knew him.

He knew this boy. He knew he was. It was just on the tip of his tongue, in the back of his hazy mind, nagging at him... Where did he know this boy from? And why did it feel like his chest was being smothered by an uneasy feeling?

Uncomfortably, the familiar-looking boy darted his gaze away.

"W-whatever... I'm Gary Oak and I challenge you to a pokemon battle. Prepare to get creamed!"

In a flash his fingers clasped the small red and white pokeballs on his belt. It felt like such a natural, fluid motion. He threw one, and a familiar looking yellow creature appeared in a beam of light.

"Pika, pika."

"A Pikachu, huh? Not even a Raichu? This should be easy," the boy smirked. "Go Alakazam!"

Without even an order, electricity radiated around the smaller beast (didn't he say it was a Pikachu?) before it hit the other with a burst of yellow light. The opposing creature with the spoons fainted. Shock flited across the boy's features.

"I…Lost?" His brows furrowed. "But that's… impossible. I've beaten you over a hundred times before. I have never needed any other pokemon to beat you than just Alakazam, so how could I lose?"

He could not hear the boy. Memories were flooding back to him – all of them. Memories of his journey, the friends he made and the people he met, _his rival. _

"Blue…?"

His late rival stumbled back in the sand, watching the boy with uncertainty. The familiar looking-boy stared at him with wide blue eyes.

"This… it's impossible. How are you—"

That was all the reason he needed. Red wasn't supposed to know who Blue was. This was a fluke, a mistake, and by his rival's panicked expression, it was one he intended to fix.

So he ran.

With his newly-found mobile body, Red ran as quickly as his legs could carry him down the expanse of the beach. He could hear Blue behind him.

"Oh Arceus, this is bad. Program file GRAMPS, memories regained. Delete him immediately!"

His legs were burning as he continued to push himself to run harder, faster, to make up for all the time he had stood there motionless. He would not become a mindless trainer again. Never again.

Red chanced a quick look over his shoulder and could see Blue steadily catching up to him on his bike, feet pedaling full speed. When he turned around again Red finally reached a dead end.

What could he do? Where could he go?

Was this... the end?

No... Wait, his backpack! There had to be something useful in there.

With fumbling hands he unzipped his backpack with lightening speed and dug through it. A dusty pokedex blinked to life as he opened it.

"I am Dexter, Pokedex to player character #01431 also known as trainer 'RED'. I have been automatically updated to the national pokedex for earning eight gym badges and defeating the Pokemon League," said the robotic voice, but he did not have time to listen to it. He needed an escape plan.

_I hope this works…_

Pulling a random pokeball he threw it, hoping for the best.

"Blastoise!" the water pokemon roared, standing proudly, cocking the large cannons on his back. Red mentally sighed in relief; although probably weaker, he seemed to have the same pokemon when he versed the Elite Four.

"Blastoise, use Surf!"

Following its trainer's command, it quickly hopped in the water. Red climbed onto its back and Blastoise quickly set off to sea. Glancing behind him he could see Blue standing on the edge of the beach, his voice ringing out across not only the water, but the entire Kanto region as he yelled a single command:

"Delete the glitch!"

The sky darkened. A loud blaring siren rang into the air, a single beam from a lighthouse turning. The waves began to drastically rise and fall, threatening to suck Red under. Red clung onto his pokeemon for dear life, eyes directed towards the small rocks ahead.

"Blastoise, we're almost there!"

The pokemon continued to push against the waves until they reached a long line of rugged rocks. A boundary. An obstacle. _The end._

"Come on Blastoise!"

His pokemon refused to move.

"Please, Blastoise. Use Rock Smash if you can, just do _something."_

"Blasssst!"the pokemon moaned loudly in refusal.

Red didn't have time for this. Red didn't have time for... anything.

Everything was over. What was left of his life, as short and fleeting it may have been, was over.

Red knew that as a bolt of lightening cackled and tore the clouds in two. Three large birds descended from the sky, wings radiating with electricity, burning with raging flames, and the last made of solid ice.

_Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno. _

The three legendary birds were sent to take him out. If he did not do something soon, he wouldn't survive.

"Please, Blastoise. Please," Red begged.

The three legendary birds were gliding across the ocean at full speed. It was only a matter of time now.

"Fine. If you won't move, I will get over these rocks myself."

Red carefully stood on his Blastoise's shell, bracing himself against the rough waves. He took a deep breath, mustered as much courage as he could, and took a leap of faith.

His body burned. The moment he tried to jump, he was blown back by an invisible wall.

His Blastoise caught him on its shell. The legendary birds were flying closer. Forcing himself to stand he jumped again.

"Ugh…!"

Every pixel that created his being ached as he hissed in pain. The youngster shorts he wore changed to long, dark jeans. His dark almond eyes flickered to crimson red, his blue hat turning red and white, hair becoming longer and darker. His coding, he would later realize, was changing back to his old character design and data.

This time, he pulled through the invisible barrier and plunged into the water on the other side. Red surfaced, coughing the salt water out of his lungs.

"Blastoise, return!"

He called just as the legendary birds were about to attack his pokemon, his companion, his friend. The birds stopped at the invisible wall, screeching at him. Red swam then, as fast as he could on his calmer side.

It was over. He was... safe.

Red did not hear Blue as he screeched across the water.

"Stupid birds!" Blue hissed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I swear this is worse than that incident with Missingno...!"

* * *

_Yes, I had to add that last part. I thought it was rather amusing._

_**Reviews Until Next Update: 10 Reviews**_

_Thank you for reading and have a lovely evening._

_xLMAx_


End file.
